storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Truro
|image1= File:BradyandtheFamousVisitor6.png |first_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name= * City of Truro * 'The City of Truro' Engine No.3440 G.W.R. * Celebrity |nicknames= The Famous Visitor |gender=Male |country_of_origin= The Mainland |affiliation=National Railway Museum |basis=GWR 3700 Class "City" |power_type=Steam |configuration=4-4-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=100 mph |designer(s)=George Jackson Churchward |builder(s)=Swindon Works |year_built=April 1903 |year_rebuilt=1911 and 1915 |retired=1931 and 1961 |number=* 3440 * 3717 |railway= * Great Western Railway * British Railways |owner(s)=National Railway Museum }} is a famous tender engine from the Great Western Railway, who once visited the Island of Sodor. He was the first engine in the world to attain the speed of 100 mph. Biography ''The Railway Series'' City of Truro first appeared in Duck and the Diesel Engine when the Railway Society visited. , although shy at first, quickly befriended him, as the two were both Great Western. Duck talks Great Western all night with City of Truro, which makes Duck very proud of his Great Western ancestry, much to the annoyance of . Gordon was jealous of City of Truro's record and attempted to go as fast as him, only to have his dome blown off on the Viaduct. When Duck crashed into the barber shop, Sir Topham Hatt said he would inform City of Truro of Duck's bravery and how he and his crew managed to prevent a serious accident. City of Truro was later referenced in Thomas and the Great Railway Show as being a member of the National Railway Museum. ''Thomas & Friends'' City of Truro also appeared in the third series episode Gordon and the Famous Visitor. His name was not mentioned (though it appeared on a banner and on his nameplate) and he did not speak, but, according to , he is a celebrity. The engines believe that the engine is conceited due to his high status, however, they learnt that he was not conceited at all and he enjoyed talking to the engines till long after the stars came out. Just like in the Railway Series, was jealous of him and tried to beat his speed record, only to have his dome blown off. In the eighth series, a photograph of City of Truro appears inside the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's private coaches. In the sixteenth series, a photograph of City of Truro also appears in "Great Railways", a book of famous railway engines. '' In the second season, City of Truro visited the Island once again. During his visit, City of Truro spent so much time with , that became jealous of him and acted rudely towards him. However, after Brady ignored City of Truro's warning about the broken viaduct and ended up saving him from falling off, Brady apologized and the two are now friends : " ". A photograph of City of Truro later appeared inside the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's private coaches : " ". City of Truro later came back to Sodor with and to take part in the first ever Sodor exhibition. However, Jinty wanted to get even after an argument the previous night, and has City of Truro attached to a jet engine. City of Truro got pushed by the jet engine all the way to Barrow-In-Furness. : " ". Personality City of Truro and Duck got on very well during his stay on Sodor, talking about their Great Western heritage and ways. He sparked jealousy within Gordon, and gave him ambition to break City of Truro's record but to no avail. In addition, Edward and Duck described him as "''the finest engine in the world". Real-life History City of Truro is based on the real locomotive of the same name, built in 1903 for the Great Western Railway (GWR) at Swindon Works to a design by George Jackson Churchward. Debatably, City of Truro broke the 100mph speed barrier for steam railways in 1904, the year after it was introduced. However, Flying Scotsman was the first steam engine to attain the speed of 100 mph that was officially recorded. On September 8th, 1991, City of Truro attended the opening of the line to Lydney Lakeside with Wilbert. It went on static display at the National Railway Museum following a tube failure in February 2013. In November 2015, he was moved to Steam Museum in Swindon, Wiltshire. For more information - see here. File:CityofTruro.jpg|The real City of Truro File:CityofTruro2013.jpg|City of Truro on display at the National Railway Museum in 2013 Livery City of Truro is currently painted in the Great Western Brunswick green livery, lined out in orange and black, with black frames and the words "Great Western" on his tender. In his appearances in the Railway Series and the television series, he had brown frames and the original Edwardian Great Western Railway crest on his tender. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Real Engines Category:Green Characters Category:Other Railways Category:4-4-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Mainland